<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>freaky friday bullshit by fucken_moron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102792">freaky friday bullshit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucken_moron/pseuds/fucken_moron'>fucken_moron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, this is kinda bad but who cares i rlly dont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucken_moron/pseuds/fucken_moron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nazi and ancom switch bodies</p><p>a rewritten version of a very bad fic i wrote in february</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>freaky friday bullshit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>imagine orphaning half your fics and changing your name lmao couldn't be me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nazi and Ancom were arguing again for 100th time that day. Maybe their constant bickering would be entertaining if they hadn’t been doing it for the past twelve hours. </p><p>Why were they both so passionate about the social and political implications of Cars 2? And why wouldn’t they stop? These questions and more will not be answered fuck you.</p><p>Two hours later, it was over, and the extremists retreated to their respective bedrooms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>_________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ancom yawned and dragged themself out of bed. Their bedroom had way too much light filtering through the blinds. They rubbed their eyes and forced them to adjust and took in their surroundings.</p><p>"What the fuck…?"</p><p>Everything had a bluish glow around it, <em> probably because the walls are painted blue, dipshit. </em>Wait, their bedroom wasn’t blue and their bedroom didn’t have so many shitty posters on it’s walls. Seriously?? Breitbart??? They let out a groan and then cleared their throat because that wasn’t how they normally groaned. </p><p>And then, it finally hit them. They never slept with pants on! </p><p>“Jesus christ…”</p><p>Ancom rushed out of the room and into the bathroom. Oh, that was definitely Nazi's ugly mug looking back at them in the mirror. They rubbed their eyes again. “You need to stop doing so much LSD, Ancom. Your hallucinations usually aren’t this life-like. Wait, why are you talking to yourself? You don’t fucking talk to yourself out loud.” The anarchist opened their eyes. Still Nazi. </p><p>“FUCK!”</p><p>Ancom left the bathroom and saw Commie standing at the doorway of their bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>_________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Nazi sat up in what should have been his bed, but he never let his bed get this filthy. There were crumbs in the bed and the stench of cheetos and sweat hung heavily in the room.</p><p>"Was I kidnapped and taken to a crack house?"</p><p>Maybe! There was a goddamn crack pipe on the floor resting on the shag carpet.</p><p>Nazi quickly got out of the possibly disease ridden bed and noticed that he wasn’t wearing pants. He paid good money for his Lightning Mcqueen pyjamas ever since he found out that there were eugenics in Cars 2. It quite possibly could have been his favorite movie if he hadn’t been so rudely interrupted when he watched it at the theater.</p><p>“A man can’t watch a movie and eat his baked beans in peace without those goddamn undesirables fucking RUINING IT!!!”</p><p>Sadly, Nazi’s brooding was interrupted by a knock at the door.</p><p>"Good morning, Anarkiddie.” Commie opened the door without receiving an answer. “I thought I heard you in here. You’re not usually up this early. It is really quite refreshing to see--" </p><p>“Fuck off, Commie. I’m not your pet degenerate.”</p><p>Commie laughed. "That is a nice joke, Ancom. You sound just like Nazi." </p><p>"I <em> am </em>Nazi, dipshit. And stop calling me that. I’m not even a nazi.”</p><p>The marxist chuckled a little, causing Nazi to grimace a little. “Your impersonation is really spot on. It’s almost scary.”</p><p>Nazi groaned and shoved Commie out of the way so he could angrily stomp out of Ancom’s bedroom.  </p><p>Commie shrugged and walked up to <em> ‘Nazi,’ </em>who had just left the bathroom. “The ancom is angry with me right now. He is probably just taking it out on me because of the fight you had with him yesterday.”</p><p>“God, you’re so full of shit, aren’t you Tankie. You can’t even get my fucking pronouns right! It’s not that hard!” They also stomped away from him and past Ancap who thought that everyone yelling at the communist was the most amusing thing he had seen all day.</p><p>Ancom looked at <em> themself? </em>“Hey, asshole.”</p><p>Nazi raised an eyebrow. “Why are you wearing my hat?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing.”</p><p>“Why do you have my face?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing!”</p><p>“WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY CARS 2 LIGHTNING MCQUEEN PYJAMAS?!”</p><p>“NOT GONNA LIE, THEY’RE KINDA FRESH, DUDE!”</p><p>“YES, I KNOW! NOW, FUCKING TAKE THEM OFF! YOU’RE GOING TO GET THEM DIRTY WITH YOUR SLIMY DEGENERATE SKIN! DO YOU EAT CHEETOS IN BED? STOP FUCKING DOING THAT!”</p><p>“NAZI, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT I EAT NOTHING OTHER THAN CAP’N CRUNCH™ CEREAL IN BED! HOW ELSE AM I GONNA HAVE SWEET DREAMS?!”</p><p>“ANCOM, THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR PUNS! IN FACT, IT’S NEVER FUCKING TIME FOR PUNS! NOW, GET OUT OF MY SEXYASS PURE ARYAN BODY OR ELSE I’M GONNA CURBSTOMP YOU OUT OF IT!”</p><p>Ancap and Commie exchanged a few looks while the other two continued to yell at each other. They were pretty fuckin’ confused. Ancap was entertained nonetheless, but boy, was he confused. “Hey, Ancom, raise your left hand.”</p><p>Ancom, who was piloting Nazi’s body like a mecha, raised their left hand and Ancap raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“You’re not Ancom.”</p><p>“Sure, I am, Ancap.”</p><p>The capitalist shook his head. “Nazi?”</p><p>“What?” Pantsless ‘Ancom’ responded.</p><p>“You’re not Nazi.”</p><p>“You’re right. My name is Social Darwinist.”</p><p>“You’re not that either.”</p><p>“Haha, he got you.” Ancom laughed.</p><p>“Shut up, liberal.” Nazi crossed his arms. “I’m tired of this Freaky Friday bullshit. It’s fucking Tuesday.”</p><p>“Well, how do we go back to normal?”</p><p>“How would I know?! Disney is run by (((them))).”</p><p>“<em> Of COURSE </em>IT IS!”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m really not following.” Commie chimed in.</p><p>“Commie, didn’t you read the summary? It’s Freaky Friday bullshit.” Ancap said.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever watched Freaky Friday.”</p><p>“Fair.”</p><p>“Um. What now?” Ancom asked.</p><p>Nazi shrugged. “Bullshit, I guess.” God I should have planned this out.</p><p>“Hold on, aren’t we supposed to like realize that ‘we’re not so different after all’ or something like that?”</p><p>“I think that’s how freaky friday works.”</p><p>“Well, you’re an actual nazi. That’s not going to happen. Why didn’t you two switch bodies instead?” Ancom pointed at Commie and Ancap.</p><p>“I am usually poorly written and boring.” Commie shook his head.</p><p>“He’s right.” Ancap nodded.</p><p>“Wow, I forgot about that.” Ancom said.</p><p>“As much as I like breaking the 4th wall, shouldn’t the fic end now like in a funny way?” Nazi asked.</p><p>“Hmmm… Let’s look at the budget.” Ancap pulled a blank sheet of paper out of his pocket. “Maybe we should just recycle an ending that the writer has already used.”</p><p> </p><p>Laugh track</p><p> </p><p>End credits</p><p> </p><p>“That is a good one, kulak, but I think it would be better if one of us said a funny one-liner.” Commie said.</p><p>“Can you think of any funny one-liners?”</p><p>“I thought we had already established that I am boring and unfunny.”</p><p>“Okay, how about this.”</p><p> </p><p>i have irony poisoning</p><p>fuck</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>marx? more like farts lmao</p><p>what the fuck am i doing with my life</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's a concept, shark teeth<br/>just grow teeth like a shark<br/>no more dentists because if ur teeth r bad you can just yank them out and new ones will grow back<br/>you could make jewelry of ur own teeth<br/>imagine<br/>social structure based on how much teeth you have because only bad bitches are yanking out their teeth just for fun</p><p>roast me in the comments for posting this and yell at me if i ever post anything ever again!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>